


I Have a Heart That Gets on Everybody's Nerves

by underscoreryann



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Help, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, homophobic parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoreryann/pseuds/underscoreryann
Summary: Lilette is surprised to see Simon's car pull up in the parking lot. She's more surprised of the boy who exits said car. and Jeremy likes it way too much-Or, the one in which Simon gets stuck at Saint Francis, and does anything to get kicked out.Or, the emo!Simon au no one asked forThe title is lyrics from Icon For Hire's song "Nerves"





	I Have a Heart That Gets on Everybody's Nerves

Lilette missed Simon. Anyone who knew her could tell. He still texted her, but it just wasn't the same as being able to see him every day. She didn't blame anyone, though she knew Tracy blamed Lou for casting Simon as Hanschen. 

As she walked up to the school building, she saw Jeremy, who looked just as depressed about Simon's leave as she felt. She walked over, and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew he liked Simon, it was pretty obvious, and to be honest, she wanted them together(though, she knew Simon would continue to deny the fact that he was obviously gay as fuck-). But, alas, with Simon gone, it couldn't happen.

That is, until Simon's car pulled into the parking lot. They both looked at the car, shocked and confused. Simon was supposed to be at Saint Francis, why is he here? Then, Simon exited the car, and both their jaws dropped farther.

Out came a boy with a My Chemical Romance hoodie, ripped black jeans, converse, and dark blue hair. He had gauges and a lip piercing, earbuds in, though you could hear loud drums and guitars coming from them. 

Lilette stared. Then, she heard Jeremy utter a "holy shit" before Simon saw them. A smirk played on his lips, and he walked over to them.

"Hello friends." He said, as if he didn't look like an entirely different person.

"S-Simon?? What's with the change?" Lilette asked. Simon chuckled.

"I hated Saint Francis with a passion. And, they have a strict dress code. No dyed hair, no piercings, nothing of that nature. So, I told my parents I was going to the mall, and I actually went to get my hair dyed. Then I got piercings. I mean, I'm grounded now, but it was worth it. Also my dad hates me now but, I don't really care." Simon explained. 

"Why does your dad hate you?" Jeremy asked. Simon smiled.

"I told him I was gay." Jeremy's jaw dropped, but Lilette laughed.

"Finally you admit it!" She yelled. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." They heard a honk, and they turned to see Simon's dad sticking his head out of his car. Simon raised an eyebrow, but walked over with Lilette and Jeremy following.

"Hey Simon!" Said a girl that Jeremy didn't recognize. Simon just smiled at her.

"Hey Emma. What're you guys doing here?" Simon asked.

"Your sister wanted to see you one more time before she went to school." Simon's father said stiffly. Simon rolled his eyes. 

"What's wrong  _dad?"_ Simon asked, saying the word 'dad' with so much venom, the two could practically see it dripping from Simon's mouth. "Can't stand the sight of me?"

Simon's father didn't respond, seemingly making Simon more irritated. Emma looked a little scared, and Jeremy felt bad that she had to watch this.

"Simon, why don't we just go?" Jeremy said. Simon's father turned to glare at him. Jeremy gave a confused look to Simon's father, wondering why he was being glared at.

"Listen to your boyfriend, Simon." Simon's dad responded harshly. 

"Leave Jeremy out of this." Simon shot back just as harshly. "He has nothing to do with your idiocy." Simon's dad glared.

"W-We aren't even dating." Jeremy said, a pink colour tinting his cheeks. Simon's dad glared again. Simon's eyes lit up with an idea, and Jeremy got the feeling he wouldn't like it.

"He's lying." Simon said. Before anyone could react to his statement, he grabbed Jeremy, and smashed their lips together.

Jeremy turned bright red, but kissed back none the less. 

Emma and Lilette squealed, but Simon's dad dad yelled "find a different place to stay" before rolling up the windows and leaving.

Simon pulled away and laughed. Then he kissed Jeremy's cheek. 

"W-Why'd you-" Jeremy started, being cut off by Simon.

"Cause I like you, silly." Simon said. Jeremy's eyes lit up.

"R-Really?" Jeremy asked. Simon nodded.

"Yeah. I just denyed it cause I wanted to please my dear old 'dad'. Now, I don't care. I guess you could say the change of appearance gave me a confidence boost." Simon said.

"Well, I like it." Jeremy said. They looked at Lilette when they heard her squeal again.

"FINALLY!" She yelled. The three laughed, then went into the school, Simon and Jeremy holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this show ;-;
> 
> But my emo ass wanted an emo!Simon au, so here's this I guess.
> 
> It's not exactly how I imagined it, but meh, have it anyway.


End file.
